User talk:Maui/archive9
BAM. 07:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Chika wow wow.. — Warw/Wick 07:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well Ereanor and I have shall we say met b4 --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) You can't escape I'm still notifying you for a NPA violation against yourself. reanor 07:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, go away Ereanor! — Warw/Wick 07:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ereanor is jealous that I didn't NPA on him. Also, I didn't NPA myself, I said I had nice boobs. :o 07:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::May, I found something on u --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::You said something that grossed yourself out. reanor 07:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, talking about Felix's boobs. :P 07:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Felix has boobs?... I'm not surprised for some reason.. — Warw/Wick 07:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Mine are much better. He's just a scrawny little thing. Cute though. ;] 07:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) New Pic Of me what do u think? --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:12, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :ZOMG me at the Teen USA --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:15, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::finally I found a pic of Felix --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::What the hell, I can't believe you found that. 07:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::How could I forget u ^^ --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Lmao, nice job Shadowphoe. Go find Maui! Fetch!... hmm... ANd... — Warw/Wick 07:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Ha, I found E renor2~ --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::ROFL!! 07:23, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm glad I moved from underwear model to unemployed student. 07:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Ha, The real Maui --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I guess I wasn't lying about having nice boobs. :O 07:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::oo and look may hid her real pic from us --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:26, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ha, I found Entropy as well --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::=O, who would have thought it Auron looks good --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:30, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Meee-ow, Entropy. ;] Who is that really, Shadow? I want to Google her... no puns intended. 07:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have no idea, some model lol :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Shadow has a crush on Auron. May be she's into pain. reanor 07:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I did your homework Maui. I'm expecting some boob-pic payment for this. She is Devon Aoki. reanor 07:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Sin City! I knew she looked familiar. God, I would gladly eat... er... A sandwich... While, uh... Watching, uh... her movie... 07:45, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::The challenge is to find a picture of me. Thoughtful 11:27, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ta-da. 11:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Easy. 11:33, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult. Thoughtful 11:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::And Maui, that's me with my Ninja suit on. Thoughtful 11:36, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, you said, The challenge is to find a picture of me. You didn't say The challenge is to find a picture of me without my ninja suit on. Meanie! 11:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I think we should find a picture of some random fat guy and upload it as maui.. or that Maui should upload a new pic that doesn't cause guys to spam her talk page asking for pics.. It was funny at first, but its getting... old now — Warw/Wick 12:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) hehe, a/s/c? Ezekiel [Talk] 13:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Nineteen, female, Tyria. :O 13:30, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Tyria? I guess you've not seen this then. Ezekiel [Talk] 14:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh good lord, that is hilarious. :D 14:58, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Your new YouTube Nice truth slinging. BTW, remember Eyes Only from Dark Angel? How about you becoming Boobs Only? reanor 07:18, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Lol, thanks. I was too tired to be truly scathing. ): And, no, I don't remember that. Ha! Your ploy fails! 07:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Eyes Only. Take the first reference. reanor 07:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::But I don't want to be a man! 07:27, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That's not what I meant. Look at this, that's how Eyes Only clandestine videos looked like. You get the idea now? reanor 07:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::LOL. Well, I don't think I have the government clearance to become Boobs Only, I'm sorry. :o 07:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Who said it had to be naked boobs? It'd still be original and appealing. reanor 07:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I certainly didn't. Are you implicating yourself, Mr. Ereanor? 07:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No, I thought you meant that when you mentioned a possible goverment censorship. reanor 07:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I was referring more to the (apparent) government informational agent role, but that works too. ;] 07:46, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::That too. Whatever it takes until I can use the Patriot Act to get those boobs pictures. reanor 07:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::This is the internet, government got no powers here. 07:48, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::lol? Tell that to the chinese. reanor 07:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) U needz A new pic. No more spam-perverts! — Warw/Wick 13:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Most of the pictures I have stored on my laptop, I'm in a bikini or the like. Not very good wiki material. o_o 13:53, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::I suppose we could try reverse psychology.. Give them what they want, and they wont want it? =D. Or we could just search google for a pic of some random ugly fat guy and post it on here...? =D — Warw/Wick 14:01, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Why do I get the feeling you're not suggesting this out of compassion for our poor, beleaguered and in-desperate-need-of-more-Maui-pics-apparently wikimates? 14:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Maui! Would I do that? Little old me? I'm shocked at you! Shocked!... Okay yeah, maybe I am a little jealous.. but I wouldn't want to humiliate you! Never! No! Little old me? Not me, never, no! — Warw/Wick 14:04, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::? J Striker 14:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Y'dont say. I was giving her one option she wouldn't want to do to make her do somthing she wouldn't consider normally (ugly face) — Warw/Wick 14:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Felix He's still mine -.- --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Wern't you blonde, Phoenix? ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:30, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::I constantly dye my hair ( I really do ^-^) --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm Indian with black hair now? Pro. 14:34, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ladies and Gentlement I present Vipermagi --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::OOOOOOOOOOOO loook who I found, Gigathrash --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I am going to.. You nub! I thought you meant an ACTUAL assassin boss.. >_<.. I will get you back for this! — Warw/Wick 14:59, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Geez, I warned you all my other pics are mildly indecent. :P That's the least provocative one I could find. I look angry. 15:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, revenge is best served hot. — Warw/Wick 15:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::ZOMG, so much for keeping the boys away ^-^ --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::idk what it is, but something tells me ur one of those chicks who likes to see the boys eating out of the palm of ur hand........... Glad to see I am not the only one ^-^ --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You know, eating out of someones palm might just be very painful. Dont you mean from the palm? --- -- (s)talkpage 16:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::mmmm....palm-- - (Talk/ ) 16:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Shhh, Shadow, they can't know that yet! ;] 16:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) That Vid ... Maui all I can say is epic win, had me rolling no wonder everyone's flocking to ye like this your actually fun and p.s. I won't Vital your Splinter xD Big B 16:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I moved this from the archive to the main talkpage. You are very silly. :] And, I'm glad you enjoyed -- hehe! <3 16:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) I got lost that's all, sure I can run from Ascalon to LA in no time but the Wiki oooh boy...Big B 16:24, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :LOL. :] Gah, I'm so out of practice with running. My beloved Ranger has gotten spoiled and lazy. I really only do runs for guildies any more. 16:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Felix shall arrange for you to never find this page again. 16:28, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Also the Ursanway and RA ones <3, and Felix don't I'll be lost in the wiki and the last thing I want to do is cause an EC when i need to take a leak... I miss the good old days of giving random strangers runs to LA using my FoW solo build xD :Hehe, poor B. I'm still working on the Drok's run with my assassin... I just can't seem to get it, grrr. Oh, and by the way, add a colon : in front of your post to indent. :] The more colons, the more indents. Generally you put one more than the person you are replying to. 16:50, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Droks is overated everyone who's anyone (that's lvl 10) is headed way north nowadays, blame Gwen and her mesmerising ways *sigh*--Big B 17:04, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::I blame Livia, personally. But I may be biased. ;] 17:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Tis all because of Anton. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Imo, it's people wanting Pyre Fierceshot so they can make an entire Barrage/Pet team alone. 17:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Imo, B/P without the pet. R/P Barrage + Orders = Win --- -- (s)talkpage 17:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Pyre is a sexy hunk of Charr-flesh! D: 17:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Darn it your justing making me want GW2 now Charr 'sins aren't they the cutest ball of rage, fur and sharp edges you ever did see? I only give Anton 2 Skill Shadow Form and Deaths Charge who needs aggro control eh ^_^ Big B 17:18, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Hahaha, poor Anton. "Y'want me to suicide, boss? Do ya? Do ya? Okay, I'm on it!!!" 17:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Kill the mobs in less than 19 seconds~ and anton lives! <3 — Warw/Wick 17:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC)